


What the Hell is Easter without a Chocolate Bunny?

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a good big brother, Gen, Pre-Series, Sam still believes in the Easter Bunny, Teenchesters, a little bit of feels at the end, easter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the little tidbit Dean let slip in About a Boy about Sam believing in the Easter Bunny until he was twelve...and a half. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell is Easter without a Chocolate Bunny?

“You can just _tell me_ , Dean,” an eleven-year old Sam Winchester proclaimed to his brother while rolling his eyes.

“You can believe in whatever the hell you want, Sammy,” Dean laughed, mirroring his brother’s eye roll. “You believe in the Easter Bunny, and you get hooked up. Me? I just get to steal your candy. Go to bed, bitch, it’s after midnight.” He chucked a pillow in Sam’s direction.

“There’s no school tomorrow, jerk,” Sam answered in that annoying-little-brother-tone, but climbed into his lumpy motel bed anyway, shoving the pillow behind his head. “You swear the Easter Bunny is real?”

“It’s real, kiddo. Go to sleep.”

Dean sat in the dark on the saggy motel sofa, nursing a beer from his pilfered six-pack. Not like John Winchester noticed it was gone, and not like he noticed _anything_ except for the weather maps that Uncle Bobby sent him and that damn journal his nose was always buried in. He _certainly_ didn’t notice that it was Easter, and that Sam still believed in the Easter Bunny.

After an hour long George Foreman Grill infomercial played on the staticy black and white TV, Dean silently got up from the sofa, crept passed a softly snoring Sam, and tiptoed out of the motel room. He sprinted across the motel parking lot and the highway, up to the twenty-four hour Gas ‘n Sip. There was only twenty bucks in his pocket along with a couple handfuls of change, but it would be enough. It always was.

Up and down the aisles of the convenience store, Dean filled his basket with all the two-for-a-dollar candy he could find: jelly beans, Red Vines, Cadbury Eggs, Robin’s Eggs, and Reese’s Pieces, but he couldn’t find one damn chocolate bunny. Because what the hell was Easter without a damn chocolate bunny?

He found a minnow bucket for the Easter basket, tossed in a couple apples and oranges because he knew his health-nut little brother loved that shit, and made one more circle around the store.

“You lookin’ for somethin’?” The gas station attendant asked out of nowhere.

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “Tryin’ to make my kid brother’s Easter basket. You got any of those chocolate bunny things?”

“Nope. Sorry, we’re out. Put the last ones on the shelf earlier tonight,” the blue-vested guy behind the counter told Dean with a sorrowful look while he pointed to an empty shelf next to the counter.

“Damn,” Dean muttered under his breath then grabbed the biggest bar of chocolate he could find. On his way up to the counter, he snatched a bag of baby carrots out of a cooler only because it made him snicker under his breath, but mostly because he knew Sam would love it.

He paid for his things, tucked the bags under his arm, minnow bucket hanging off his wrist, and made his way back across the highway. The motel room key made a tiny click when the lock turned, and Dean winced thinking it would have woken Sam up, but he was fast asleep sprawled out in the middle of his queen-sized bed like a starfish. Dean chuckled softly to himself and took his place back on the sofa.

Carefully, he placed all the loot in the black and yellow minnow bucket with the huge chocolate bar on top, but it didn’t look right. Gotta have the damn chocolate bunny.

As quietly as he could, Dean took the chocolate out of the wrapper and dug his pocket knife out of his jeans. He was going to give Sammy that damn chocolate bunny if it took him all night. With careful cuts and whittles, Dean sat on the sofa, carving that chocolate bar into a bunny – ears, tail, and all.

It was 4AM when Dean finally made it to bed, his belly full of chocolate chunks and shavings from carving the bunny, and he wasn’t even cranky when Sam woke him up four hours later with that goofy grin on his face, digging into his minnow bucket.

Of course, Sam ate an orange and an apple first, tossing Dean handfuls of candy like they were at a parade, and Dean just grinned at his little brother. _How many more years will I get this?_ Dean wondered to himself, his smile fading just a little bit.  _One? Two? Or will this be the last one? Please, Sammy, just be a kid a little while longer…_


End file.
